The Way it Goes
by iloveChiodosXD
Summary: This is a story about Rosalie and Emmett. Just something i'm having fun with. Rated M for language and Lemons in the future
1. Chapter 1

The steam from the hot water filled the bathroom as the water itself filled the tub. I undressed and looked at myself naked in the mirror, something I always do. My hips are wide, child bearing hips as every one always says, and I love them. They cause that perfect hour glass figure that every woman wants. My skin is a creamy white and my nipples are bruised, once again reminding me of the amazing night before. It's always amazing with him.

I add bubbles and get into the bath. My feet are so cold that upon getting into the bath they sting, one of the cons of being a smoker in Washington during the fall. It's the end of October and it's already frosting over outside.

My iPod is on the dock and playing sleepy head by Passion Pit, my new obsession, as I relax into the warm water. My back is killing me, as usual, and the heat definatly helps. The heat and when he helps relieve the tension with a back rub. That always goes farther than it should though.

When the water turns cold, I decide it's time to get out of the bath tub. I climb out and wrap my favorite pink towel around myself. My long blonde hair is in a bun so it never got wet. As i'm cleaning out my ears i notice a large hicky on the left side of my neck. That'll be fun to try to hide from my parents.

I walk across the hall into my bedroom and get dressed in my favorite shorts and a tank top. It's midnight by now and I know I have to go to sleep soon, though i'm not tired.

I grab my iPod touch and send him a quick text.

Hey baby, just wanted to let you know that i'm thinking of you. Wish you were here. -R

I lay down and await his response. It's almost immediate.

Me too, baby. I hate that we live so far away. I miss you so much. -E

I smile and tell him a quick goodnight knowing that I need to sleep soon.

I lay there thinking about where my life is right now. I know things will get beter soon, they have to. I fall asleep with thoughts of my lover with a smile on my face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! if there are any of you out there.. This is my third story, I haven't finished the other 2 because life happened. I am going to try to finish this one out. Enjoy the story and don't forget to leave some love :)**

* * *

><p>"Mommy"<p>

"Mommy, wake up."

I slowly open my eyes and see the most perfect man. Right in my face. He always wakes me up like this. I look at the clock and realize it's only 7 am. I only slept for 3 hours. Not good when you have nagging parents and a persistent 2 ½ year old.

"Hi, baby. I missed you last night. Did you have fun with Nana and Pop pop?" I asked my sweet, sweet little boy.

"Of course, Nana says I always have fun here cause they let me eat candy for dinner" Andy replied.

"Oh do they now?" I ask sneaking my arms around Andy's waist. I quickly pulled him on top of me from my laying position and started tickling him.

"What does mommy say about candy for dinner? Huh?" I said laughing.

"Only on Halloween. Ah! Mommy, stop please!" He said between giggles. I laughed along with him and laid him next to me. Cuddling up to the little boy I never have enough time with. I buried my nose into his blond hair and inhaled. He smelled like his Spider Man Berry Blast Shampoo that he loves so much. Personally I don't get it, but then again I am a Batman girl.

He looked up to me with those big blue eyes and I was grateful he took after me in the looks department. As well as the attitude department.

"Mommy, Nana made pany cakeys. Do you wanna come eat them with me? She even made staw-berries cause she said you like them on your pany cakeys."

"I love strawberries on my pany cakeys, baby. When you were in my tummy you did too. Nana's pany cakeys are the best in the whole wide house, huh?" I said smiling a little at the name I had given pancakes as a child. Somehow Andy heard it and caught on.

"Yup, she does" he replied smiling.

"Well baby why don't you go on downstairs and I will meet you down there?" I said to my amazingly active little boy.

"Okay mommy. See ya." He replied while.. saluting? I'd have to talk to Jasper about that one.

I heard his little feet run down the stairs and sat up and stretched a little. Letting my muscles wake up. I grabbed my iPod and quickly sent out a text to my second favorite man.

_Good morning my handsome man. I miss you. Hope you slept well baby.-R_

Again, his reply was almost immediate.

_Still sleeping baby, will text you when fully functioning-E_

I laughed knowing that was coming. He probably had less sleep that I did.

I grabbed my robe and headed down stairs. Ready to get the day started and find a job. Today will be the day. I just know it.


End file.
